total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
Mal
Mal also called "The Malevolent One" was one of Mike's alternate personalities sealed up in Mike's mind and the main antagonist in Total Drama All-Stars. He's now a separate being thanks to a spell and plays the role of main antagonist of Total Drama Sky Adventures. After his first elimination as Mike in The Maledition of the Black Pearl he manages to stay on the plane working as an intern and returns in Outback to the Ocean Origins thanks to a loophole in his contract. Mal is cunning, manipulative, ruthless, selfish and sadistic. He does this while hiding his true nature behind the voice of the harmless, friendly Mike. However, he has a habit of breaking character but at the same time can immediately tell when someone's not trusting him and come up with a lie on the spot. Even the most intelligent manipulators on the show have called his manipulation skills impressive. He also seems to be very violent and even more out of control. Examples of this include (but are not limited to) trying to push Topher off the plane, breaking one of Brick's arms for trying to contrast him, shattering Test Tube and Lightbulb on purpose , breaking the confessional camera, and trying to kill Billy and Not Trent out of sheer malice and the aim to become an intern. Another thing he seems to enjoy is whistling In the Hall of the Mountain King. As he can always be seen doing this when he's causing mayhem or posing to be innocent while he's the main responsible of a trouble. Total Drama Enchanted Forest Mal is never really seen directly in this season but by the end of DA Rainbow Dash Dekathlon a mysterious shadow takes temporary the book and Mal later in Total Drama Sky Adventures reveals that Mike used that night the Separating Spell on HIS SUGGESTION, and in this way unwillingly made Mal to get his own body definitely. Total Drama Sky Adventures Mal hides on the plane without Mike notices it, but slowly makes him very nervous with continuous appearances in the night, to the point Mike spends his nights in total fear and panic to return evil again. This strategy intensifies in the 7th episode when Mal enters in the scene sabotaging the Sneaky Swordfishes by attacking Gwen and Topher, only to get back in the darkness as Mike returns, in order to make him get all the blame and feel responsible of his evil acts. Then he lets Mike do the rest by himself with his anxious and pitiful behavior. He definitely takes his place in the next episode exploiting the first moment of light out. Since then Mal almost perfectly assumes to be Mike, also inventing new personalities when occurs like Locksher and Auntie Milly in order to deceive any suspect. The Maine Course Still asleep he is suddenly woken up by all the chaos and panic burst on the plane because of a powerful turbolence that make them to do a fortune land on the Maine Beach. Here Chris and his troupe comes up with a cooking talent challenge that gives finally the chance to Mike to shine staying himself, thanks to the fact he's used to stay in the kitchen at home as a perfect homely. Infact, he says in the Confessional that he had to learn since Zoey is a terrible cook. Instead he's just good to use knives cause he likes to cut things in pieces, and has a long experience about. His menu initially is inspired to the traditional English cuisine, but he collaborates with Gwen and Topher for the realization of a menu that can encounter the tastes of every single member of the jury based on fish and meat: a BBQ! He also has the idea to recreate the face of Gwen in a dish in order to get the favor of Courtney, that will surely like the idea to slice it. During the preparation Mike coordinates the plates, takes care of the grill and shows an impressive skill and experience cutting the swordfish in few moves, meanwhile the others prepare the salad and the dessert. Despite all this good work he isn't still satisfied and thinks that a special sauce should complete the main dish. The Sneaky Swordfishes are very proud of their plates, but the beginning can't be worse: the salad was made with poison ivy. Immediately he is suspected to have the responsibility of this sabotage but he's deemed innocent by the fact he stayed all the time near the griller and never approached to the table of the salad also Dakota confessed to be the culprit. Furthermore, this lack of trust showed by the companions hurts him a lot. Instead the main dish prepared by him and the Birthday Cake are very appreciated by the jury, mostly by Courtney and Billy for obvious reasons, but isn't enough to achieve the first class eventually. Back on the plane, Mal has to assume to be 100% as cloy as Mike when Topher gives him the chance to fix things again with Zoey. I'm Alive After a Japanese Game Show Mal has another argument with Gwen cause she accused him of sabotage with no regrets neither clues but gets no support this time from Topher, this certainly isn't a good thing for his plans. Seems like everyone dislikes him, now, he risks to be spotted or eliminated very soon. When Chris announces that they're going to participate to a crazy Japanese reality show he's happy because his quirks will be appreciated by the audience for once. Infact, he's given the second lap at the Majiidè Relay where the ability and the agility of Svetlana results very useful to dodge the laser rice balls and later to climb the simulacre of Mount Fuji placing first, however Mal just cheated not having the true possibility to count on Svetlana. The Maledition of the Black Pearl Proud to have brought his team to the victory class, Mal spends the time talking with Topher and Gwen, to whom he says to have seen Trent carrying her personal diary in the Loser Class. He hopes it will cause a spat between the two ex-daters, but this doesn't happen. ''After having burned Topher's sweather by accident, Mal come up with another completely invented new personality, Auntie Millie, that knits and fix the clothe in few minutes exhibiting a granny-attitude. The other oldie ego Chester (faked too) comes in hand for the first piratesque challenge: drink a whole barrel of rhum. He finishes first winning the advantage for the Swordfishes but gets a little tipsy cause of the alcohol. He trips ''on purpose into Gwen right when she's going to get back her diary from Trent with the result the diary opens in front of him and he says there's a confession of her love for Topher written on a page- whether it's the truth or just a fake it can't be known. Before he can reply more he's hit at the back with a shovel by Brick that steals the map, this unleashes an huge wrath inside him that he pursues the Treacherous Turtles immediately swearing revenge, and so revealing his true colors. He reaches them very soon taking back the map of the treasure and threatens Brick in the same fashion he used to do in Total Drama All Stars with Alejandro, breaking his wrist with a single hand. Now Mal is very determined to slay all the Turtles and his thirst of destruction gets evident in the final battleship. His frustration increases after the first two attempts to shoot at the opponents fail, and decides to use the super cannonball + the extra advantage earned with the treasure hunt, hitting 4 times successfully the ship of the Treacherous Turtles. However, this isn't enough to sink it and, predicting the imminent defeat, at the next turn he voluntarly lets Gwen use the cannon so they will blame her. Only the first half of his plan works. At the ceremony Mal whistles in the Hall of Mountain King trusting in his safety but the final tiebreaker against Gwen dooms him, receiving 2 votes on 3. Then Mal finally reveals himself and trying the same legal trick used by Izzy to return in Total Drama Action he attempts to be kept in the game but there's nothing he can do but pushing an intern out the Fall of Shame and according with Chris to stay replacing that assistant by signing a particular contract. However he will be forced to pose to be the sweet and naïve Mike again to not be fired. Mal thinks immediately at many ways how he can realize the conditions on his contract... The Last Luau in Tahiti As new intern and still assuming to be Mike-Svetlana, Mal works as an hostess serving meal and drinks in the First Class, creeping Gwen in particularly with his excessive kindness. He even prepares a parachute for her right before Chris pushes everyone outside in the sky, and scolds her lack of trust as she almost risks to die refusing to open it. Later he and the other interns occupy to launch trash and rubbish during the Tahiti Trivia whenever a contestant gives the wrong answer, significantly he aims mostly to Brick and Gwen while doesn't anything when someone else wrongs. Mike is nominated to be in the jury during the sandcastle contest and gives the highest vote to the Daring Dolphins but they lose eventually. Furthermore before this second challenge begins, two contestants are nowhere to be seen and he thinks it's his occasion to return, however they will return by the end of the day ruining this hope, so Mal plots a plan B: of course BREAK AN OBJECT. I Con-Go Further By this episode Mal puts all his efforts to realize the condition on his contract: "make a contestant injured from more than 24 hours". He thinks that out of the remaining contestants, it's easier for him to target at the inanimate insanity veterans, because they're just objects. He's a master in breaking objects. The most easy to break is Test Tube, since she's made of fine glass, but also Lightbulb since she shatters frequently, instead Fan is made of a particular paper and this makes it difficult to destroy without being spotted... He's not seen for a bit until Chris calls him in charge and give him the duty to make things the most terrible for the rowing boats challenge. Said, done. Mal settles on a series of traps and obstacle on the neck of the line of mortality that goes from ferocious animals like lions and piranhas, boobing traps, stepping sharp rocks merging from the water, bats and even a waterfall. In addition he constantly recurs to cheats or directly strikes into the action several times during the competition, especially against his mortal enemies Gwen and Topher, the latter keeps also provoking his rage, but his main target is Test Tube, that he tries to blow up many times, and eventually succeeds but Topher use the Me-Phone app to restore her, ruining his plans. After this, Mal detonates almost every boat for revenge but Jasmine and Gwen manage to arrive first, much for his dismay. Mal has to come back to his duty as assistant and gets also blamed by the boss for having made things not enough "interesting" at the end. Outback to the Ocean Origins The night-mode camera shows Mal busy in searching for every technologic contraption the contestants brought with them and destroying everything he finds in their luggages, tossing the pieces out of the window. This is the first part of his new plan: if he wants to seriously injure an object, he has to prevent that anyone uses a Me-Phone app to fix it. Mal has almost finished but has to stop having realized that Fan is still awake writing on the PC. When the sun rises in the sky Mal goes in the Losers Class to check about the conditions of the contestants, and gives them the friendly advice to get ready for a very difficult challenge. Then he surprises the 2 fellow interns taking some tibtits at the bouffet without Chris knows that, they are initial not happy to see him that they consider Chris's ass licker, but Mal explains them he's just posing to be the perfect assistant in order to gain the complete trust of the host, because he's waiting just the right moment to take his place. He also purpose to form an alliance of the interns that will payback on Chris everything he did to their miserable cathegory. The psychologic manipulation succeeds. Mal gives to Billy and John the order to rid off the remaining me-phone tools asking them if they prefer to follow him or keep being the slave doormats of an human trash like Chris. Due to the uneven number of players, Mal temporary joins the competition siding with Lightbulb. Mal introduces himself to her in the most polite and kind way he knows, gaining soon her trust...and control. Mal first of all steals Jasmine's hat in order to resemble Manitoba but she punches him in the belly, so he has to recur to another trick. However, in this way he started to create some tension between Lightbulb and Jasmine, and a spat is always a marvelous event also than useful for his plans. Thanks to a dog whistle Mal attracts a dingus that Lightbulb could train if wasn't this simpleton... so he has to use his threatening glare to tame the selvatic beast. Meanwhile he waits for Lightbulb to give the dingus the order for an acrobacy, Mal occupies of the rival pairs placing a giant rock on the way of Topher and Trent and activating the self-destruction of the plane that Jasmine and Gwen are about to take. Soon after he and Lightbulb ride on the dingus destination: Sydney! Imitated by the two girls that ride on an emù. Mal sets on the dingus against them in order to run faster and reach its tasty prey. Close to the "giant neck chicken" Jasmine retails back with the disgusting idea to puke over the dingus, but also in this way hits Lightbulb, making easier for Mal to spoil her mind. He points out that Jasmine's competitive nature is finally coming to the surface. The second challenge consists in solve a wordplay and capture a certain fish: Mal knows already which species is, having contributed to the preparation of the challenge, and dives in the ocean. However, this species of Chaetodontidae is very rare and the only exemplar he was able to see escaped in the darkest part of the underwater world, he can't go there without a source of illumination so brings Lightbulb with himself. He merges a few later carrying the right fish at contemporary with Trent, winning the special reward for Lightbulb but she's no more with him. Mal assumes to have just realized to have forgotten her underwater and carries her back...in fragments. When seems like finally he can replace the injured contestant, Not Trent suddenly uses a Me-Phone that brings Lightbulb back on life, betraying Mal for revenge. Apparently this is another plan of him that failed but Mal had prepared a plan B this time. In fact, with the excuse to break her while underwater he messed up her circuits so Lightbulb would have eliminated the one HE wanted: Topher. Soon after Lightbulb shatters and Mal is prompt to destroy John's phone and finally Chris accepts to make him enter in the game AGAIN. Before Topher leaves blackmailing him to tell everything to Zoey, Mal reveals him to have become a separated being from Mike and that the true one has been replaced many episodes ago. I Like to Win it Win it Mal is enjoying the spa-treatment in the First Class together Trent and Lightbulb, that was eventually fixed, whistling in the Halls of Mountains Kings as usual. Meanwhile he hears the discussion about Brick's elimination the two are taking and sides first with Lightbulb getting her full friendship, then with her support tries to convince Trent to form an alliance of three, stating that they're the three most targeted at the moment: Trent because he's a very big menace in the game, Lightbulb on the contrary because is underrated, and Mal for obvious reasons. Trent recognizes some truth in this point of view but not enough to accept the offer. Meanwhile Lightbulb keeps with her psychological games on Trent, Mal decides to get into the vent and spy the other contestants in the Losers Class, just when Gwen has finished her newest drawing that pictures Mal being beheaded by her. Then Mal appears in front of her, laughing and saying that there's not enough blood in the picture, yet in the Confessional says that the difference between Gwen and him is that he could behead her in real life, too. And decapitates a lobster as example. He later proves that he's good in hurt people also using only the words when he makes a snide remark on Gwen's lack of a father. After a successful land, Mal and the others are introduced to Madagascar. Mal outburst in laughers when the ex-colleagues interns Not Trent and Bill fail to land in safety and in a conga of troubles provides for lot of comic material. But he gets interrupted by a familiar voice: Zoey! However, not that he doesn't care much. He notices that Lightbulb has brought a broken music player to Trent, seems like a good occasion to blame on Gwen the fault, but does this at contemporary with Lightbulb that gives the fault to Izzy. Seems like the two got the same mischievous intentions but had different names: Mal wonders if he didn't mess her circuit too much but he's actually satisfied of the result. Honestly Izzy was far from his targets, at least for now. Mal is the first in charge for the talent show. After a little of thinking about a performance that doesn't kill anyone, he organizes a number of magic. Before to begin, he needs an assistant: he'd like to use Gwen but she backs off without a second thought and instead Test Tube offers. Pity. But the show must go on! So, Mal tells Test Tube to enter inside a shining box and starts cutting it in pieces with a long knife, then hits it with a giant hammer and at the end burns it entirely with a flamethrower... number finished. Everyone already thinks he killed Test Tube in this way but then he puts off his hat revealing her...a copycat of her. The true Test Tube appears from the backstage and Mal has to restrain his rage listening to the judges giving him low scores and sour opinions. For once Mal didn't kill anyone but in the Confessional he confesses that if was Gwen the assistant, he would have left her sliced in parts.. During Izzy's performance he notices that Lightbulb is trying to do some sabotage and when asks her what's going on, she says to have in plot to broadcast some terrible confessions Izzy did about her ex-teammates during all this time. Mal is naturally impressed and appreciates the initiative. He admits that she's very similar to him and this is the first time he finds someone that enjoys to be random, chaotic and crazy like him, because he's usually an outcast in the society, that's why he hate everyone and everything so much. Mal can't restrain himself just because he enjoys things others don't, the destruction, the disorder, the chaos, the insanity, and he was always so disappointed that none understands him. But finally he met Lightbulb, she does! He suggests that she's maybe becoming the first true friend he has out of any plot, scheme or criminal intention. He's very shocked by himself, tough. Mal then watches the performances of the remaining contestants, and, despite he appreciates the effort, he has to recognize that Lightbulb's plan is really dumb and will cause soon backlash. Next is Gwen that calls him to assist her performance: show how she tamed one of the most dangerous animal in Madagascar, the Fossa. Mal can't really believe she's offering him such an occasion to sabotage her, and accepts, he whistles in the Hall of Mountains King using his particular whistle already used to tame the dingus, gives it the subliminal order to attack Zoey and screw all the performance of Gwen, but the beast first bites his leg, and secondary is about to do what he suggested but falls asleep much for his disdain. For once the evil's hand has been bitten by one of his similars.... Mal spends the rest of the time sitting in a corner bandaging his wounded leg, and at the end he's even forced to dress on a girl costume for penalty, being mocked by everyone, first of all Zoey. Back on the plane, he can't do anything when Lightbulb's mean scheme backfires on her and she's pointed out for the Fall of Shame by the winner. However, Mal gives her a parachute in secret and then kicks her out, because he has to keep evident his malevolent status. The K.O.R.O.R Training Course Mal rummages on the second victory in a row obtained by Trent, and thinks he will arrive in easy to the final continuing on this way, he's convinced of that! On the contrary, Mal knows to be the target of the next Fall of Shame and elaborates a plan B once they have all landed in Palau. Just for the sake of deviousness, he tosses a mako shark against Gwen hoping he will bite her but the animal is rejected by the new bodyguard of the goth, that 2.15 metres of amazon called Jasmine. Mal complaints that there aren't white sharks in the sea. Soon after he complaints that the missile they will use for the challenge are fake. During the challenge Mal shoots mostly at Gwen and once at Jasmine, but his five targets are destroyed in two rounds and he's eliminated. Mal assumes to go swimming to stress out the frustration but he dives underwater and switches the etiquettes on the missiles, leaving a curl ripped from Gwen that eventually deceives Trent into believing Gwen did the sabotage, shooting her, and voting her in the nomination. Mal hugs Izzy tightly when she's declared the winner of it! He's in charge for the nominations along with Test Tube, that he voted strategically to tie up the votes: Test Tube is eventually tossed out the plane by Fan, who couldn't take anymore the pressure and the fear Mal could break her forever. Mal dodged the ball another time, he celebrates the success of his cunning scheme doing a whistle song of In the Halls of Mountain Kings. Two Sixcilies, Four aces and a Queen of spades Category:Antagonist Category:Season 2 Category:Total Drama Sky Adventures Category:Males